


Monsters, Pasts, and Occansionally Some Sex

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven experience an attack in which they nearly all die. Surprisingly enough, the crew all agrees to come together and talk...and a little more than that for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attacks

"Who is she?" Piper asked, turning to Jason's frozen body.

His hand was tightly gripped on his _gladius,_ the entirety of his body shaking. The Roman glanced at the blonde whom had brown, dead eyes. She looked weary yet angry.

Piper shook her boyfriend. "Jason?" She asked. "Listen to me," she said, charmspeak wrapping around the words. "Who is she?"

"Some goddess," he says blankly. "Taking the form of my mother."

Percy scowled. "I've seen her before. She showed up with Nico and Thalia. Totally forget her name though."

Annabeth turned to her boyfriend, a frown on her face. "You _forgot_?" She asked with a bitter tone.

Jason's mother held her hand in the air and whacked Jason with it.

"What the--" Leo began.

" _You left me! You never came back for me. You made me_ this."

Jason's eyes widened. "I didn't--"

" _I died because of you! Lost everything including your sister. Why can't you be like her?_ "

Hazel snarled in disgust. "Leave him alone! Jason, she's not real."

Jason didn't seem to hear, because he stumbled down to his knees, his arm wiping off his face. Piper, of course, ran over and patted his back. "Jason, it's not her. You're wonderful."

The goddess turned to Hazel and her form shuddered into a dark-skin woman who looked insane.

"You left me, you witch! You killed me, you ruined my life!" She hissed. Hazel froze up and backed to the wall.

Percy glared at the goddess and stepped forward. "Enough! Leave my friends alone!"

The goddess laughed and turned to him, turning into...Jason?

"Friends? You think you and I can be friends?" He laughed. "You're nothing but a son of Poseidon. Weak! I can't believe people look up to you?"

Piper glanced at her stunned boyfriend.

"Percy, I'm right here-"

"You totally think that."

"Excuse me--?"

Piper shouted out in frustration and sliced the goddess so she faded away.

"Oh, dear," Hazel muttered.

"Meeting in the mess hall," Piper said through gritted teeth. " _Now._ " 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, jokes, and plenty of tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the three kudos and a comment! Updating everyday ish.

Percy couldn't look at Jason. Instead, he stared numbly at his blue, tofu tacos Leo had made in favor of himself, Percy, and Piper.

"That was disastrous," Piper decides. Her eyes had a stunning green glare that made Percy want to make a break for it. "And I know many solutions."

Jason raised a timid hand. His eyes turned to Percy's for a moment, but Percy glanced back at Piper. Jason cleared his throat. "What's the problem?" He questioned.

Percy glanced back at Jason and couldn't help but to notice he looked crest-fallen and pained. His eyes darted to the other's cheek where he was earlier slapped. It looked pretty purple...that _couldn't_ be right. He decided to let it wait and allow Piper's subject rule. Plus, he didn't want to get killed by her. Speaking of which, Annabeth nudged him back into reality in which Piper was glaring at him. Not fun, honestly.

"You ready to pay attention? Or is this going to be the fight all over again?"

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked. "I mean no. I mean--"

Piper waved it off. "The point is, we need some team-building." Jason cringed.

"Is this about the goddess--" Jason glanced at Percy and shushed himself.

"Actually, we haven't been socializing enough. Percy and Annabeth have been shoved up in their rooms--"

"Having sex!" Leo declared. His face turned red.

"And you interrupting," Jason snapped. He turned to Piper and smiled weakly. "Go ahead."

Piper seemed to notice his pain because she frowned and glanced at his cheek. "That's not normal," she whispers, touching it. Jason flinched away from her touch. "'Just sore," he says curtly.

Frank raises his hand. "I second Piper. We _should_ do some team bonding." Leo and Hazel followed in suit. Jason and Annabeth exchanged looks (and had a looking conversation or whatever those nerds call it) and also raised their hand.

Smiling weakly, Percy raised his hand. "Why not?"

Piper beamed and everyone lowered their hands. "Great! Our first activity is--"

"Activity?' Hazel questioned. "You make it sound like you're going to torture us."

"It probably will end in torture," Piper agreed. "'Joking," she added to the boys' reactions. "Anyway, our first... _event_ is confession. Basically you discuss your past, your fears--"

"Wait. Piper, that sounds suspicious," Percy argued.

Piper rolled her eyes. "No weakness or anything. Just mention what's eating away at you."

"Oh," he said stupidly.

'We'll start after break. Jason, Frank, and Leo have duty, the rest of us get rest. See you all in the morning!'

And on that creepy note, the Seven departed to their... _duties._


	3. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend comes from Tartarus. Well, three old ladies. With Percy and Annabeth, the only experienced ones with Arai, are below deck, it's up to Leo, Frank, and Jason to beat them.

 

EVERYTHING WAS GOING GREAT UNTIL LEO SCREAMED "OLD LADIES!"

Jason had a slight headache for crying for the first time since...whoa. He couldn't remember when. To conclude the topic, the blonde just decided to leave it as during the war. He recalled losing a number of friends there. Of course, with his memory, he wasn't really sure.

Bemused in thoughts, the demigod jumped to his name being called. He glanced up and noticed Leo with his usual, unnerving grin. "Superman, do me a solid!" He yelled out, dramatically steering the ship like a pirate. Jason quietly cursed before he said, "Yes, dear?" innocently. It was an inside joke to get the other to blush after Leo caught Piper and Jason having their fun.

Leo rolled his eyes when Frank glanced at him for an explanation. Jason had to admit, Frank had become rather scary with his new...transformation. Luckily, Leo responded with, "Inside joke," and turned back to him.

"Okay, so Festus is saying that there's three figures over--" Leo squinted and pointed East. "--there. Check it out, brotha." Jason rolled his eyes and readied the winds and prepared himself to fly, but Frank stopped him with a panicked cry.

"That won't be necessary since they're coming right over here!"

"What are they?" Jason questioned, watching the flying trio rather calmly.

"I don't--"

"Old Ladies!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. Frank whacked him.

"Keep it down, you idiot! The rest are trying to sleep."

"And we can talk or defeat them. Easy."

Leo relaxed to Jason's comment and hit a button, flaming his hand.

"I hope you're right, babe."

"You can fuck me if otherwise."

Leo's face turned red.

"Yes!" Jason yelled. "I win."

"Shut up."

Grinning, he turned back to the new members on-board.

_You cannot beat us. We serve your worst nightmares. We have curses to share with you..._

Jason flinched. The voices were coming from all around him, ready to strike.

"Enemies," Frank decided, drawing an arrow.

"Question is," Leo said, rummaging through his tool belt. "What are they?"

"No idea," Jason admitted. "Let me find out."

Neither of the boys objected, so Jason stabbed the middle one.

_Feel the curse from Polyboltes! Died of lightning striking his head!_

Jason frowned, not feeling a reaction. The pain unleased suddenly through his head, making his headache look like a penny compared to this million dollars. The pain made him collapse. He couldn't let the other two face the pain. He just couldn't.

Obeying his promise, he stabbed his sword again, striking the one on the right.

_Behold, Jason Grace! The curse of Krios: never-ending pain! All of your work will fade to a laugh. Failure._

Jason cried out in pain, feeling blood drip from...everywhere. He heard Leo and Frank's sound, but heard no words. The hero forced himself up and stabbed the left one, then all three at once. They disappeared into nothingness, but he could hear hisses.

_Feel all of your curses! From Tartarus and Gaea for not joining them; from a female for leaving her; and from many monsters-_

There was no way he would live through the pain piercing throughout his body. He heard more worthless noise before figures came into place.

Percy and Annabeth were cursing, Piper crying, the other three wincing, unable to grasp the situation.

_From a female for leaving her..._ His mom or Reyna? Why would either of them do such a thing?

"Jason, stay awake," a beautiful voice ordered. Listening to the noise made him obliged.

"Hey you," he breathed. All the noise stopped. He felt a tear drip down his face, which stung like shit with the bump from the previous fight.

"Jason," Piper whispered longingly. "Don't go."

He laughed shakily. "Where would I go without you?"

A heartbreaking sob escaped Annabeth's lips. Percy was looking away, holding onto her.

"I don't know, Sparky," the woman replied before biting her lip, shaking her head, a tear tracing down her cheeks.

"Do me a solid, Leo," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" The boy asked.

"Tell Reyna I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" He breathed shakily again. "Tell Calypso hello for me too. I wish you both the best."

"Superman, stop. You're acting as if you're leaving."

Smiling weakly, the blonde gripped Piper's hand.

"See you on the other side."

"Jason! Someone grab some nectar or something--"

Jason laughed. "You should've thought of that before. Stay you, Pipes. Stay the most perfect you."

"You're part of me," she returned, lips trembling. "You complete me."

"I love you," he said finally, his eyes gazing at his friends, his wonderful friends.

"Defeat Gaea for me, Jackson."

"No problem, Grace."

The two exchanged a weary glance before Jason closed his eyes, finally leaving the air to join his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo lifted his foot and slammed it down into the wood. It creaked in exhaustion, but it did not break. He snapped his finger, and a red slammed ignited on his index finger. He threw it down on the stupid piece of wood, and again, it creaked at him. He grinned and sat down on the bed carelessly. His project _finally_ was working. He exited the room and headed over to the infirmary and saw Piper messing with her boyfriend’s blonde hair. Leo winced in sympathy. She was _still_ in denial.

He stepped in, a goofy grin on his face. He plopped down in a seat next to Jason’s cold body and waved to Piper.

“Hey there, BQ,” he said casually.

“Not now, Leo,” she whispered, looking longingly at Jason. Her eyes were an unhappy shade of blue.

Leo whistled. “You sure, Piper? You look like you could use a laugh.”

“Yeah, well…” Her eyes looked at Leo for a moment before back at Jason. “He’s still alive, Leo.”

“Yeah, I know. But in this type of coma—“

“Get out.”

“Piper, look—“

“Get out!”

“I didn’t mean—“

“GET _OUT_!”

Leo watched her sob angrily at him for a second before running to join Hazel and Percy above deck. Hazel sighed while Percy face palmed.

“You got to stop saying Jason is pretty much screwed to her face,” Percy ordered.

Hazel nodded in agreement. “Jason would tell us—“

“Enough about Jason,” Annabeth snapped. “We cannot dwell on him or his death will be too hard on us. We have to move on.”

“That’s a bit… _rude_ ,” Frank said as he transformed back into his human form from a turtle.

“Whoa, Zhang, you got a thing with reptiles?” Leo asked.

“Turtles are not reptiles.”

“Chase, do me a favor and let me have my moment,” Leo returned, causing Percy to grin.

Frank rolled his eyes alongside Annabeth. “Watch it, Valdez. I can turn into a big reptile, as known as a _dinosaur_ and eat you.”

Leo laughed nervously. “Seriously? Dude, that’s awesome!”

A weak laugh came from the stairs. “You guys _are_ aware of the _venti_ surrounding you, right?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter, sorry. Next chapter is over 2,000 words to make up for this.)


End file.
